When I fell for you: Robin
by CherryBlossom1233
Summary: Robin tells her family about when she fell in love with Chrom, and the happiness he's given to her. Happy late birthday, Chrom! (I figured I should put it, even if it is a little late.)


Hello all! Cherry here! Because I got so much love for 'When I fell for you', I decided to make the next one, which you all asked for! :D

Robin's POV

When I fell for Chrom, it happened over time. But the first time I looked into those shiny eyes filled with concern, yet happiness, I felt something.

He was the first thing I had ever seen. I woke up, no memory. All I knew was is name, and nothing else. My first memory was his face and Lissa's, and my first happy moment was taking his hand and seeing his mesmerizing smile. Chrom was the only thing I knew.

Little things, like the way his beautiful hair would fall in front of those shining eyes, and he often brushed his bangs out of the way before getting used to it. Chrom was so worried about me, even in the beginning when I barely knew my own name. They way he would protect me from Frederick when he was rude and untrusting. I love his voice, and the way he says my name.

Lissa was like a sister to me. All of us were a family, even when we first met. But I always wanted Chrom to be more. Even times when he was an idiot and I threw things at him, I loved him. Even through the time Chrom said he didn't think of me as a girl! I certainly learned he can run fast. I guess now I can see how- I wasn't exactly feminine. That was proved wrong when he walked in on me bathing.

The blush on his cheeks was so cute! The way his face went red, his eyes widen in realization, and how Chrom started to stutter! I would have smiled, if the situation wasn't as it was.

I guess I shouldn't have been so mad- after all, I ended up walking in on him! Still, even though it was my fault, I reacted terribly even though I was at fault; Throwing items and yelling at him was a bit uncalled for.

I still remember the time Frederick put a... _special_ picture in the tents. I helped Chrom get rid of them, but I may or may not have snuck one into my book... I still have that book, and the picture. Makes me wonder why he had that picture in the first place...

It wasn't his looks; Gods, that would be terrible. I love him for him. I remember all the times when I would have been gravely wounded, but he jumped in the way and protected me. It was sometimes reckless, sure, but it was the thought that counted. Chrom had the most worried look on his face whenever we were apart in battle, and after a while he kept me with him at all times. Lissa had called him possessive, yet said it was also cute that he wants to protect me.

When he proposed, I was so happy. I accepted, but made him promise we wouldn't get distracted from the war. I made sure to spend plenty of time with him. Chrom was my first kiss and first love.

After the war, I had stood in the most beautiful dress with Lissa to walk me down the aisle and give my hand to the love of my life. "Hurt her, and I will kill you. Love you, big brother!" She had sang when we told her of the engagement. Sumia and Sully gave me a thumbs up, and a cheerful hug before walking out as my bridesmaids. My white hair was up in a lovely style by Maribelle, who became a motherly figure to me.

I had a bouquet of lilies, the same flowers Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick found me in. Gauis was eyeing the cake the whole time, held back from the sweets by Lon'qu. Tharja looked jealous, but congratulated me. After all, she had Libra. Maribelle was my maid of honar, Oliva was a bridesmaid and helped find my dress. Everybody we had met was there, smiling for us. "You're so lucky to have a man like him." Sumia had told me, taking my hands in hers. "I know he loves you more than anything."

Frederick was Chrom's best man, and wished us eternal love. Emm was the one who was to wed us, smiling the whole time, but it ended up being Libra. When I walked down the aisle with Lissa, and Chrom stared at me. "Your so beautiful." He told me. "I'm so happy your mine."

After we were married, we had our child. Lucina was beautiful- no doubt about that. She looked just like her father! I was so happy. Her eyes were lovely- one carrying the mark of the exalt. Lucina loved us both, and we loved her. I was so sad when we left her...

When 'Marth' saved Chrom, and yelled "Father!" I was confused. When I found her crying in Chrom's arms, I felt mad and sad. When I found out she was my beautiful daughter from the future, I was so proud. Lucina had been through so much, and still was strong. I held her in my arms, both of us crying.

When I found out I have another daughtner, Morgan, I was so happy. She had my hair, and was exactly like me. Morgan even had amnesia! I held her in my arms, and we were both so happy. Morgan wanted to be a tactician, so it became a fun battle between us to see who could win. When she beat me, she broke into cheers, as did I.

So much happened, but we all stayed together as a big, happy family. And, even now, I still get that spark whenever I'm with Chrom. I love everything he's given me; Our family, our friends, and his love. And I gave him mine.

. . . . .

"And thats how I fell in love with your father!" I finished. Chrom chuckled. "And more," causing me to laugh. "Thats so sweet!" Lucina cried, holding Morgan's hand as they smiled and teared up. "The best, mother! How romantic!" Morgan cheered.

"Very adorable!" A voice cried, and arms were thrown around me from behind the couch. I looked up to see Lissa and Maribelle, and Lissa was hugging me. "Very romantic. Lissa, darling, don't choke her." Maribelle laughed, and Lissa loosened her grip as I started to breathe a bit easier.

"You next, father!" Lucina urged. "Yeah!" My tactician daughter seconded. Lissa and Maribelle chimed in, and plopped down on the other couch. Chrom laughed.

"Sure, why not?" Chrom leaned over and kissed, earning an "Awww" from out croud. I took his tan hand into my pale one, and leaned on him.

I was so happy Chrom is mine. He's filled my life with memories, good and bad. What more could I want?

. . . . .

I wrote this one a bit differently, but I love how it came out! If you guys want, I'll make a story about the wedding~! **I'm taking requests, so go ahead and send me a PM or put it in a review! Can't wait to see what you want me to do next for Fire Emblem: Awakening!**

_Pairings in this story_: Robin/Chrom, hinted Lon'qu/Gaius, Lissa/Maribelle if you squint, and I think thats it!


End file.
